The Bright Side of Marriage
by Shinri
Summary: ---Part 2 now up!--- WIP,NevilleDraco SLASH, Character OCC, MPREG Summary: When Draco's father loses his fortune to the Ministry of Magic he becomes desperate. He comes up with a plan to earn him a new fortune. It is time to reinstate an old pure blood c
1. Part 1

This fic was initialy going to be a ONE SHOT, but I have decided to break it into a few parts so I can get feedback as I write it.  
  
The Bright Side of Marriage  
  
By: Shinri  
  
Part 1  
  
Draco stood on the stage that bad been erected in the middle of Hogsmeade, cursing his father yet again for the mess he had put his family in. Draco had only graduated from Hogwarts a little over two months ago. Now at seventeen he should be entering in to what had supposed to have been the prime of his life. Instead he was here. Standing on a stage surrounded by people, as his father gave his life away. He took a moment to think of the events that had happened over the past few months.  
  
Right before graduation Potter had finally destroyed the dark lord once and for all. Almost immediately after his father and mother were arrested for deatheater activities. The problem was though, that with the Dark Lord dead, all of the Dark Marks vanished from his followers. That was the only thing that saved his parents from the kiss. But they did not go unscathed. When the aurors where searching Malfoy Manor they ran across his fathers secret chamber full of dark art artifacts. All of which were of course, confiscated. But that wasn't it: his family had to pay huge fines. So many in fact, that the Malfoy fortune that once was in the Millions of galleons, was now no more than a few hundred.   
  
The manor, the estates, all of it was sold to pay off the fines. For the past month his father, mother, and himself had been renting an apartment in lower Hogsmeade. It was an infinite drop from their manor. His mother had taken to drinking her problems away, which depleted there money even more. His father was on edge. That was until he had an idea. Draco could still remember when it had happened.   
  
It was during one of his mother's sober moments; while sitting at the table eating breakfast his mother called his name.  
  
"Draco." Once she had her son's attentions, she continued. "I know how you must feel, losing everything like this. But look on the bright side. You may be able to find someone with money to marry."  
  
Thinking back on it, he wished his mother had never said anything. As soon as the words had left her mouth, his father had frozen. Draco remembered the look of astonishment on his face. It was as if the answer to all of his problems had been given. He had immediately stood up and rushed out of the room.  
  
It was a week later that Draco had found out what exactly his father had planned. He was going to reinstate an old custom that had not been done in over five hundred years. He was going to auction off his son's marriage to the highest bidder. It was something that used to be widely done in the Slytherin families as a way to increase family wealth. Especially with those families of a powerful magic background, such as the Malfoy's.   
  
One of the flaws of this was that anyone could bid. It did not matter of the heritage, gender or age of the person. Draco had pleaded with his father not to do this, but all it earned him was a beating. He was used to them, but from what Lucius said during it, it was obvious that if he did not go through with it he would not live to see the next day.  
  
Which brought him back to the present. He looked out at the audience. There were thousands of people out there. It really didn't surprise him. This event had been in the headlines for over a week. Wizards had come from all over the world to watch the proceedings and bid. Some of the people he saw out their made him shudder. Some of them were old enough to be his grandfather. He prayed that whoever won, was someone young. The gender didn't really matter, as he was bi. But he also realized that he would have to play any part in the marriage that the winner wanted. He would be nothing but a whore. He tightened his fist to try and keep himself under control. He promised himself that he would not cry.  
  
He bowed his head and looked at his outfit. He wad dressed to show off his chest and slender legs. The pants he wore hugged his body perfectly and showed off all of his curves. It made him feel like a piece of meat. To top it off, his father made him put on two bracelets on his wrists. They were currently covered by his long sleeves, but he knew they could mean nothing good. He watched as his father walked to the podium that was at the front of the stage. Draco himself was at the center on a circular rise, so that everyone could see him.  
  
Lucius walked up to the podium and addressed the crowd. "Fellow witches, wizards, and others. It is time to start the auction. I will give you some background info now on what you are bidding on. Draco Lucius Malfoy was born on December 9th, 1980. He speaks 3 different languages, and is a graduate of Hogwarts with 8 NEWTS. He had been cleared of any diseases and has passed a physical. He comes from a long line of powerful Wizards and Witches, and would easily benefit anyone's line. Oh, and there is one more thing. Documentation can be provided that shows that he is still a Total Virgin.  
  
Draco bit his inner cheek to keep himself from reacting to what his father just announced. He kept his emotion inside like he was trained. But still, what was said was so humiliating. To have his father announce that he was a Total Virgin was a testament to his past sexual activity. It basically told everyone that no one had ever touched him in a sexual way. From the gasps and mummers of the audience it looked like it had the effect his father was looking for. His purity would no doubt run his price even higher, earning his father even more money. And then the bidding began.  
  
He could see the greed in his father's eyes as the initial bid was given of 1000 galleons. He looked at who it was and closed his eyes tight when he spotted that it was an old women. He prayed that she was not the one to win. Especially when he saw the lust in her eyes. He thanked Merlin as someone else shouted out a higher bid.  
  
The bidding started off like crazy, and the whole time Draco stood there with a blank expression looking straight ahead. After about ten minutes the bidding started to slow. It was currently at 20,000 galleons, which was a small fortune in itself. With the Malfoy fortune gone, there were not many families out there that could afford anything over the current bid. He looked over at the current bidder and felt his heart freeze. It was the old women. He was about to give up all hope when a new voice rang out through the crowd.  
  
"I bid 100,000 Galleons." That one sentence sent off commotion through the crowd. Draco jerked his head up and stared wide eyed at the hooded figure that stood at the front of the stage. He couldn't believe that someone had bid that much. And it was defiantly a male voice that spoke the bid. It was quite obvious that no one was going to bid higher. He looked at his father and sighed when he saw the greed in his eyes. His father quickly closed the proceedings and gestured for the hooded figure to follow him back stage. Draco followed stunned. He felt his hands shaking. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sure he knew it was going to but, knowing its was going to happen and it happening were two different things.   
  
He followed his father and the figure backstage and into a back room. Draco stood to the side keeping his gaze at the floor, waiting to see what happened. He listened as his father spoke.  
  
"You won the auction. When can I expect payment?" Draco mentally shook his head. Leave it to his father to only worry about himself.  
  
The figure let out a small chuckle. He reached up and removed his hood, much to the surprise of both Lucius and now Draco who was also looking. "You can expect payment immediately of course."  
  
Draco who had remained silent spoke upon the site of the person who was underneath the hood. "Longbottom."  
  
Neville cast a quick look into Draco's direction before locking gaze with Lucius. "I believe it is time to set the terms of the contract."  
  
Lucius nodded his head absently and conjured up a parchment and a quill. He spoke a few words to the quill and it immediately started to rush all over the parchment. "Okay, what are your terms?"  
  
Neville looked at Draco again before turning his gaze to Lucius. "First, he will be faithful only to me. He will have no lovers what's so ever, and I-"  
  
Lucius nodded his head and interrupted. "Of course, of course. Totally understandable. He needs to learn that he is yours alone, and that-"  
  
This time it was Neville who interrupted. "Mr. Malfoy, please let me finish." He kept his gaze straight at the glare that was bestowed on him by the elder Malfoy. "Too add onto the first term, I want it stated that I will have no other lover as well, and will remain faithful only to him."  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he just heard. He could barley keep the shock from showing on his face. When Neville had started the first term, Draco had feared that Neville only wanted him as a whore. But when he had interrupted his father, something he could never do, and then continued the first term that fear turned into shock. Having lived with his parents all his life, he knew of his father's lovers, and the way he treated his mother. That was the way he had expected to be treated in this marriage. He turned back to his father to wait for him to continue.  
  
"Very well." Lucius made sure the contract stated the new term. "Anything else."  
  
Neville nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes, he will bare me no less than three heirs."  
  
TBC...  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Part 2

A/N: I know it has been awhile, but I have started the next parts to all of my fics. I hope to have more to update soon.

The Bright Side of Marriage By: Shinri  
  
Part 2  
  
Draco's blood turned cold. Three heirs. So that's what Neville wanted. For him to be his broodmare. He bit his inside cheek to keep from yelling out his anger. Was this really his future? To lie down and spread his legs for Neville to try and knock him up. He looked blankly at Neville and for a moment he thought he saw an apologetic look on his face, but when he looked again he saw nothing but a calculating gaze being directed at his father.  
  
Lucius pondered this for a moment. So he wanted Draco for his blood. To strengthen the Longbottom line. Maybe this could be to his advantage as well. With Draco now going to be married off to Longbottom, he has lost his heir. If Draco was going to reproduce, then maybe he could get one of the offspring to be his heir. He opened his mouth to tell Longbottom but was stopped before he could speak by Longbottom's voice.  
  
Neville had seen the look on Lucius' face and had an idea of what he was thinking. He was quick to let him know. He made sure his words were commanding. "If you are thinking you are getting one of our children to raise yourself, then you are delusional. You are to have no part in any of our children's lives and you are never to see Draco, unless he wants you too. Make that clause number three."  
  
Lucius glared at him. "How dare you speak to me like this."  
  
Neville pulled off his robes showing his large muscles, He had gone into herbology since his magic wasn't that strong. He had been doing work since 6th year at Hogwarts when he became a teacher's assistant to Madam Sprout. The past two months had been spent creating his own magical plant business. So far it had been a great success, and the side effect was that he had lost most of his fat and had turned it into muscles. He usually didn't use the fact that he was strong to his advantage, but with Lucius not having a wand due to it being confiscated for a year as part of his punishment, he knew that Lucius could do him no harm. He flexed his muscles and grinned at Lucius.  
  
"I will talk to you how I like. And you had better agree to that second term, or I will leave right now." He crossed his arms and waited for his response.  
  
Lucius was torn between grabbing his secret wand that he had hidden in his sleeve and taking the time in Azkaban, or conceding to the second term. It all came down to one thing. He knew no other would bid as high. With the amount he would receive he would not need to worry about money in his life time. The thought of the galleons was enough. He nodded his head. "Fine, I will agree to the third term. Is there anything else?"  
  
Neville shot a quick glance at Draco before turning back to Lucius. "That is all." He took the parchment when Lucius had handed it to him and quickly signed the contract. He handed it back. He saw Lucius get ready to sign on behalf of Draco, but he stopped him. "No, once that is signed the magic will bind me and your son forever. I want him to sign it."  
  
Draco had been watching his father and Neville go back and forth. He was surprised when Neville had removed his robes to show off his muscles. Draco never knew that robes could hide so much. It took him a moment to force his gaze away from his chest. It made Draco a little self conscious. Although he was slender and petite, he really didn't have much muscle. He had always relied more on his magic. He started to feel his body get aroused, but quickly stopped his train of thoughts. But he still not happy about the children. Sure, he wanted children one day. But he didn't like it to be a stipulation like that. He had to try one last time to talk his father out of this. "Father, please don't make me do this."  
  
Lucius felt his temper raising. "You will do this." He brought his hand up to slap his son, but he was barely and inch away from Draco's face when his hand was stopped in a vice like grip. He followed the hand holding his to its owner.  
  
Neville had used perfect reflexes to stop Lucius from striking Draco. "You will not lay a hand on him." After a moment he let the hand go, and turned to Draco. "Will you sign it?"  
  
Draco didn't know what to make of it. Nothing was going as he had expected. He had never had anyone protect him like Neville just did. He looked at the parchment and quill in his hand. Neville had given him the decision. For once his life was in his own hands. He bit his outer lip, the only sign of his inner turmoil. After a moment he quickly signed his name to the contract. Almost immediately it shot out of his hands and the contract starting pulsing a bright white light. About a minute after it started, two white strands of light shot out of it and wrapped themselves around both him and his now husband. They both felt a warmth in their hearts as the magic bound them. After a moment the light dissipated. He was a Malfoy no longer. Now he was Draco Longbottom.  
  
Once the light had dissipated Neville was ready to take Draco and go home. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Wizarding Money Order and handed it over to Lucius. "Your payment, as promised."  
  
Lucius looked down at the paper greedily. A new start for him. He started to walk towards the door, but stopped before he went through. He turned to look at Neville. "I placed constricting bracelets on his wrist before the auction. You can use them as you please. They may be necessary to consummate your marriage." With that said he went out the door, not even one last look at his son.  
  
Once Lucius had left the room Neville walked over to stand in front of Draco. He could see Draco's eyes adverted to the ground. But this was not the place to comfort him. He held out his hand to Draco. "Come Draco, it is time we went home." The only response he got was a nod, and after a little hesitation a pale hand was placed in his. Neville gave a little smile before he disapperated, taking Draco with him.  
  
Draco took a deep breath when the ground was under his feet again. His skin tingled from the after effects of apperating. He took a moment to look around the room they had apperated into. It was richly decorated with expensive painting and furniture. The glowing fireplace gave it a homey feeling. It was a weird feeling. He heard a throat clear behind him and turned to see Neville. He saw Neville look down towards his hand, and Draco followed his gaze. Draco quickly shot his hand out of Neville grip, a little embarrassed at having forgotten it. He took a step away from Neville waiting for him to make the first move. He didn't see a bed in this room, so he only assumed that he was about to be dragged off to a bed and was waiting for Neville to lead him. But instead of being dragged off he was shocked to see a wand pointed right at him. Fear gripped him as he realized that he didn't have a wand on him. He was defenseless.  
  
Neville held his wand out and pointed it directly at Draco. "Don't move for a moment." He saw the fear in Draco's eyes, and quickly spoke a spell so as not to scare him much more. "Amovere Ligamen."  
  
Draco braced himself as he saw the spell rush towards him, but instead of pain he felt a small warmth spread through his body and move down to his wrist. He looked down at his wrist to see the bracelets unlatch themselves and fall to the floor. He looked confusedly up to his now husband. "Why?" He couldn't believe that Neville hadn't kept them on to keep control over him.  
  
Neville saw that confusion and disbelief on Draco's face. He kept silent a moment; make sure that anything he said would come out right. "Draco, I would never force anything upon you."  
  
Anger flashed through Draco at the comment. "And demanding that I bare you three heirs is not forcing me?"  
  
Neville knew this issue was going to come up, but it was hoping it would be a little later. "There are some important reasons for that." By the look he saw on his husbands face, he knew that he had better hurry and state those reasons. "The first main reason is that we had to state a child in the contract so that you would be able to reproduce. The white light that came from the contract did that."  
  
Draco had not known that. He thought on it a moment. He had heard about male pregnancy before, but he did not know how it was done. It did sound reasonable that a bond would be needed for it. But it still didn't answer why he had to stipulate three heirs. Just stating that Draco would bare an heir was enough to make him capable to reproduce. "Why three then?"  
  
Neville was glad that Draco was going to at least listen. "That would be the second reason. You see I had to say more than two so that I could put a clause in there that your father could not take any of our children. If we had over two, wizarding law allows your father to pursue custody of one to continue on his line. I am sure you feel as I do, that you would not want any of your children to go through the same childhood as you."  
  
Draco took a step back. He was shocked. How did Neville know about his childhood? Draco placed a blank look onto his face. "I don't know what you are talking about?" He looked away from Neville but quickly looked back when Neville shouted at him.  
  
Neville saw Draco's blank look. "DON'T." He walked over to stand in front of Draco and raised his hand to place it lightly on Draco's cheek. Ignoring the flinch he spoke quietly, but loud enough. "Don't hide yourself from me. I would never hurt you on purpose." He looked into Draco's widening eyes. "I know about your childhood Draco. It wasn't that hard to figure out. All I had to do is just watch how your father reacted during the auction and after. But you don't have to worry about him anymore. Remember that part of the contract was that he was never to see you unless you wanted him to. I don't think he would want to lose all that money over it."  
  
Draco knew that Neville was right. He nodded his head at his husband. "I understand."  
  
Neville doubted that Draco really understood. A lifetime of abuse was not going to make Draco completing trusting. But he promised himself that he would do anything possible to make the rest of Draco's life a good one. Sighing to himself he called out to his head house elf. "Mindy."  
  
Seconds later a house elf appeared in front of Neville. She bowed low in front of him. "You called Master."  
  
Neville gave the house elf a smile. "Yes I did Mindy. I want to introduce you to my husband Draco. His orders are to be responded to as if they were mine."  
  
Mindy shot a look at Draco before nodding her head. "Of course, of course... Mindy is so happy for you, Master. And you also Master Draco. It is a pleasure to meet you it is."  
  
Neville nodded his head. "Mindy is dinner ready."  
  
"Of course, Master. Mindy has it all prepared. You just go and sit at the table and I will bring the food at once." With that said Mindy disappeared with a pop.  
  
Once Mindy was gone Neville walked over to Draco and held out his hand. "Come on, Draco. Let's go get something to eat. I'll answer any more questions you might have." He kept his hand out waiting for Draco to take it. It took a few moments, but he eventually felt Draco's hand in his. Together they walked quietly to the dinning room.  
  
TBC..  
  
Please Please Review...


End file.
